1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of container draining devices. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an apparatus for draining open-top containers, such as buckets, pails or the like, into another open-top container. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an apparatus, which supports an open-top container to be drained upon the lip of another open-top container, which receives the contents of the open-top container to be drained. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an apparatus, which supports an open-top container to be drained in a stable manner and at an angle sufficient to drip drain the first container into the second.
2. Description of the Related Art
The broad concept of using an apparatus for draining containers is known. These inventions usually involve using supporting a container in an upside-down fashion. However, these inventions do not allow for one container to be supported at an angle by another container.
It is also known to use an apparatus for supporting a container during draining However, these inventions do not use a receiving container to support the draining container.
It is also known to use an apparatus to support a container in an inverted manner in order to facilitate draining While these inventions usually provide a means of supporting an inverted container for draining, they do not provide for a means of receiving the material being drained from the inverted container.
It is also known to use an apparatus for supporting a container at an angle during draining However, these inventions are not supported by the container which receiving the material being drained.
It is also known to use an apparatus to strain a container during draining Usually these inventions involve receiving containers, which have integrated strainers.
It is also known to use an apparatus for supporting a container to be drained above another container. However, these inventions do not allow for the draining container to be supported at an angle and do not using the receiving container for stably supporting the draining container at an angle.